


Virgin Territory.

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Related, Eye Contact, Eye Sex, M/M, One True Pairing, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, SkySolo., Slash, Spoilers, Strangers to Lovers, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: "Theres no mystical energy, controls MY destiny!"(A Quote from Han Solo in Episode 4. A New Hope.)Love at first sight!...Episode 4 based.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Kudos: 23





	Virgin Territory.

Han Solo often frequented Mos Eisley's Space-Port Cantina on Tatooine...  
Except for the fact he was getting board by the type of company he was keeping there.  
So one day he rented a Land-Speeder instead and left the Space-Port in search of pastures new.  
He yearned for an exciting adventure.

Eventually he came upon a homestead settlement amongst Tatooine's desolate desert landscapes.  
He left the Land-Speeder a short distance away and approached the dwelling on foot.  
Evening was soon drawing in by then.

The twin sun's were shining brightly on the horizon. The sky was glorious in shades of purple and pink hue's.  
And more than all that, there was someone standing alone there gazing into the setting sun's.  
Han tentatively approached the presence adorned In flowing white so as not to startle...Her?...Him?...  
He soon discovered the angelic vision to be a very appealing, young human male!

Firstly their eyes met... In the dimming light of Tatooine's magical night air...  
Both felt overcome and speechless with rapturous intent...  
Almost instantly they were locked in each others arms...Sharing a desperate lingering kiss...  
Both now blissfully un-interested in the skyline's show.

Epilogue:

The dreamy kid Han had met that fateful evening on Tatooine...Was Luke Skywalker...

Han had easily persuaded Luke to bid a fond farewell to his kin folk...There and then!  
And so whisked this little beauty away with him...

To share their love...To be as one...  
Longing to begin to live...Happily ever after...  
From this moment on...

Han's basic instincts that day, had served to prove he was right...And that Destiny CAN be left in one's own controlling hands!

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I adore that particular scene with Luke so all I could think of was to make it even more special!  
> SkySolo...Forever...


End file.
